Mario Tremblay
Mario Tremblay (born Joseph Daniel Mario Tremblay on September 2, 1956 in Alma, Quebec, Canada) is a former professional ice hockey player and former coach in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Tremblay played his junior hockey with the Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge ex- Canadiens Jr. and played with the Montreal Canadiens for his entire NHL playing career (1974 to 1986), winning five Stanley Cup championships with the team as a player in 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, and 1986. In 852 regular season games in the NHL, he scored 258 goals and added 326 assists for 584 points, with 1043 penalty minutes. Tremblay scored the winning goal in game six of the 1978 Stanley Cup finals, giving the cup to the Canadiens. He was the winner of the Molson Cup for the 1982-83 season. He is 10th on the Montreal Canadiens all-time list for plus-minus at 184. Tremblay remains the youngest goal scorer in franchise history, having achieved his inaugural tally at age 18 years, 75 days on November 16, 1974 against the New York Rangers at the Forum. Coaching Career Tremblay was hired four games into the 1995–96 season as head coach of the Canadiens although he had no previous coaching experience. As a coach, he developed a long running dispute with star goaltender Patrick Roy, which eventually led to Roy's departure from Montreal. The two had almost come to blows in a Long Island coffee shop before Tremblay was announced as coach, and Roy snickered when Tremblay arrived in the dressing room for the first time. They almost fought a second time after Tremblay fired a shot at Roy's throat during practice. Tremblay kept Roy in net during a December 2, 1995, game versus the Detroit Red Wings, in which the Wings scored nine goals on Roy, who was jeered by the Montreal fans. Roy stormed off the ice and told team president Ronald Corey that he would never play for the Canadiens again. Four days later, Roy was traded to Colorado with captain Mike Keane for Jocelyn Thibault, Martin Rucinsky and Andrei Kovalenko. Roy went on to lead the Avalanche to two Stanley Cups before retiring. The rivalry would continue into the coaching ranks, as Roy would later (on October 15, 2013) tie Tremblay's record for longest winning streak (six games) to begin an NHL coaching career. Nearly a year after Roy left the Canadiens, Tremblay also had a heated verbal exchange with Habs enforcer Donald Brashear during a team practice prior to a game against the Avalanche in Denver. Brashear was later traded to the Vancouver Canucks. As a head coach for Montreal, Tremblay coached 159 games, with 71 wins, 63 losses and 25 ties across two years with the team. In 2001, Tremblay became an assistant coach for the Minnesota Wild under head coach Jacques Lemaire. He remained there for seven seasons, through 2008-09. In 2009, he followed Lemaire to the New Jersey Devils where he remained an assistant coach under Lemaire. Lemaire retired in 2010 after one season in New Jersey and Tremblay was not retained as assistant coach. Tremblay then joined the Quebec sport network RDS as a hockey analyst for the Montreal Canadiens games. Career Statistics Coaching Record Personal Life Mario is the uncle of the professional hockey player, Pascal Trépanier. He was nicknamed "Le bleuet bionique" (or "The Bionic Blueberry"). Category:Players Category:Coaches Category:1950s births Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens coaches